User blog:Sentry 616/Weird Contemplation (RWBY + Mass Effect 3)/weapons = another stupid blog by yours truly
I think the title can give you a good idea of what you're in for. Choosing ME weapons for RWBY characters based on their personality, current weapons, and fighting styles. Below are the categories. I'm ignoring the weapons from the Mass Effect, since the ME wiki doesn't seem to have useful material for that one in weapon description, which is what I'm trying to mainly going off of. DLC weapons are up for grabs. Assault Rifles Shotguns Sniper Rifles Submachine Guns Heavy Pistols Heavy Weapons Weapon Mods RWBY Ruby Rose Assault: M-99 Saber (potent, precise, high recoil, made on an individual basis] Mods: magazine upgrade, omni-blade Shotgun: M-300 Claymore (for recoil) Alternatvely an N7 Crusader (fires slugs at good ranges) Mods: smart choke, high velocity barrel/spare thermal clip Sniper: Javelin (for actual sniping, lets you see and fire through a fair bit of cover, high damage) Black Widow (multi-shot variation of M-98 Widow, high damage) Mods: high velocity barrel, magazine upgrade SMG: M-12 Locust (high accuracy and range for an SMG) Mods: high caliber barrel, magazine upgrade Pistol: M-6 Carnifex (semi-auto, good stopping power) alternatively the ME2 M-5 Phalanx Mods: power amplifier, magazine upgrade Heavy: ML-77 Missile Launcher (long range, fairly high capacity and rate of fire) Weiss Schnee Assault: Particle Rifle (Elegant, precise, and a quite a gentle ranged weapon for someone who has never been seen using a firearm.) Mods: omni-blade, ultralight materials Shotgun: Disciple (lightest shotgun, graceful, surprisingly accurate) Mods: ultralight materials, blade attachment Sniper: M-13 Raptor (semi-auto, high capacity for a sniper, low damage for a sniper) Mods: concentration mod, enhanced scope SMG: M-12 Locust (easy to control) M-9 Tempest (good for emergency close range spray and pray, high capacity) Mods: recoil system, power magnifier Pistol: M-5 Phalanx (Not as good as the M-3 you get in the first mission, but if you put the laser sight back, and use the ME3 stats, it could be a good choice, basic stats, good aesthetics.) Mods: power magnifier, ultralight materials Heavy: M-622 Avalanche (obvious reasons, might have chosen a different one, but she uses ice more than any other Dust type) alternately the M-560 Hydra or M-597 Ladon (both fire multiple guided missiles simultaneously) Blake Belladona Assault: M-96 Mattock Mods: Shotgun: Disciple Mods: Sniper: M-97 Viper or M-13 Raptor Mods: SMG: M-4 Shuriken (compact and pistol size) Mods: Pistol: M-11 Suppressor (stealthy) alternatively an M-3 (flexible and straight-forward) Mods: power amplifier, magazine upgrade/melee stunner Heavy: Collector Particle Beam (good all purpose weapon) Yang Xiao Long Assault: Striker Assault Rifle (automatic that fires high impact exploding slugs, might have originally been designed for the series' designated bruisers and brawlers, the Krogans) Mods: extended barrel, omni-blade Shotgun: Venom Shotgun (triple barrel explosive shotgun) M-300 (high recoil, quite heavy, annihilates at close range, which she prefers) Mods: smart choke, omni-blade Sniper: Krysae Sniper Rifle (explosive rounds, which are supposedly armor-piercing) Mods: spare thermal clip, thermal scope SMG: Blood Pack Punisher (high power SMG, heavy, good at close range) Mods: high caliber barrel, magazine upgrade Pistol: (akimbo) M-358 Talon (shotgun in pistol form) Mods: heavy barrel, melee stunner Heavy: M-451 Firestorm (flamethrower, for close range) M-920 Cain (for ranged annihilation, ME2 is the stronger one I believe and bigger too, shooots a high-ex slug, short duration, but epic destruction) JNPR (Yes I know she's dead, but this gives us more to work with) Jaune Arc Assault: M-7 Lancer (good starting weapon, high endurance ammo) Mods: stability damper, omni-blade Shotgun: M-23 Katana (basic shotgun) Mods: smart choke, omni-blade Sniper: M-13 Raptor Mods: concentration mod, enhanced scope SMG: M-9 Tempest (good at close range, high rate of fire, high capacity) Mods: recoil system, magazine upgrade Pistol: M-3 Predator (starting pistol, easiest to use) Mods: high-caliber barrel, magazine upgrade Heavy: M-451 Firestorm (close range) Nora Valkyrie Assault: M-37 Falcon (grenade rifle) Mods: extended barrel, magazine upgrade Shotgun: Reegar Carbine (automatic lightning shotgun) Mods: spare thermal clip, high velocity barrel Sniper: Krysae Sniper Rifle Mods: extended barrel, enhanced scope SMG: Geth Plasma SMG (generates plasma on impact via super-conducting rounds) Mods: magazine upgrade, high caliber barrel Pistol: Arc Pistol (lightning pistol, produces explosions) Mods: melee stunner, heavy barrel Heavy: M-100 Grenade Launcher Pyrrha Nikos Assault: M-96 Mattock (semi-auto, precise for assault rifles) Mods: extended barrel, omni-blade Shotgun: M-23 Katana Mods: smart choke, ultralight materials Sniper: M-97 (quick semi-auto, relatively high capacity ME2) Mods: concentration mod, enhanced scope SMG: M-12 Locust Mods: extended barrel, scope Pistol: M-3 Predator Mods: power magnifier, melee stunner Heavy: ML-77 Missile Launcher Lie Ren Assault: Phaseton (good capacity, high rate of fire, reasonable accuracy) Mods: magazine upgrade, omniblade Shotgun: Reegar Carbine Mods: spare thermal clip, blade attachment Sniper: M-90 Indra (full auto sniper) Mods: extended barrel, spare thermal clip SMG: (akimbo) Geth Plasma SMG (one of only two full auto weapon that looks like it can be one-handed/used akimbo) if not, then the M-4 Shuriken (akimbo style) Mods: magazine upgrade, heat sink Pistol: (akimbo) N7 Eagle (full auto pistol) Mods: magazine upgrade, melee stunner Heavy: Geth Spitfire (sustained automatic fire) SSSN Sun Wukong Assault: M-7 Lancer (sustained fire, close range, high damage) Mods: Ultalight materials, magazine upgrade Shotgun: N7 Piranha (second highest capacity, second highest rate of fire, largest reserve from the odd duck, the Reegar Carbine) Mods: ultralight materials, spare thermal clip Sniper: M-13 Raptor (quick-firing, shorter range) Mods: ultralight materials, concentration mod SMG: N-7 Hurricane (high projectile output) Mods: power magnifier, high caliber barrel Pistol: (akimbo) M-358 Talon Mods: melee stunner, ultrlight materials Heavy: M-451 Firestorm (close range) Scarlet David Assault: M-8 Avenger (basic assault rifle) Mods: Mods: ultralight materials, magazine upgrade Shotgun: M-27 Scimitar (automatic close range fire) Mods: blade attachment, ultralight materials Sniper: M-13 Raptor Mods: ultralight materials, concentration mod SMG: M-9 Tempest Mods: ultralight materials, magazine upgrade Pistol: Executioner Pistol (single shot with a tradeoff that has some level of reason, an appropriately piratical design) Mods: high-caliber barrel, melee stunner Heavy: M-451 Firestorm Sage Ayana Assault: M-76 Revenant (heavy, sustained fire, best at close rangeof annoying limitations that would kill it's production IRL) Mods: extended barrel, stability damper Shotgun: M-300 Claymore Mods: omni-blade, high caliber barrel Sniper: M-92 Mods: concentration mod, high velocity barrel SMG: Blood Pack Punisher Mods: high caliber barrel, stability damper Pistol: Executioner Pistol Mods: heavy barrel, melee stunner Heavy: M-451 Firestorm Neptune Vasilias Assault: M-96 Mattock Mods: extended barrel, omni-blade Shotgun: N-7 Crusader Mods: omni-blade, spare thermal clip Sniper: Krysae Sniper Rifle Mods: spare thermal clip, enhanced scope SMG: M-12 Locust Mods: magazine upgrade, scope Pistol: Arc Pistol Mods: melee stunner, scope Heavy: Arc Projector CFVY Coco Adel Assault: Geth Spitfire (it is classified as an assault rifle in multiplayer, but as a heavy weapon in singleplayer) alternatively an N7 Typhoon Mods: extended barrel, magazine upgrade Shotgun: N7 Piranha (second highest capacity, third highest rate of fire) Mods: high-velocity barrel, spare thermal barrel Sniper: M-90 Indra Mods: high-velocity barrel, spare thermal clip SMG: N7 Hurricane (highest rate of fire, and tied for second highest damage) Mods: magazine upgrade, heat sink Pistol: ME2 M-5 Phalanx or N7 Eagle heavy barrel, magazine upgrade Heavy: Geth Spitfire (minigun style barrels) Fox Alistair Assault: M-7 Lancer Mods: omni-blade, extended barrel Shotgun: N7 Piranha Mods: blade attachment, smart choke Sniper: Krysae Sniper Rifle Mods: concentration mod, spare thermal clip SMG: M-9 Tempest Mods: power magnifier, stability damper Pistol: N7 Eagle Mods: melee stunner, power magnifier Heavy: Arc Projector (uses a crowds numbers against them) Velvet Scarlatina Assault: Adas Anti-Synthetic Rifle (powerful explosive rifle, minor homing, limited endurance) extended barrel, thermal scope Shotgun: Venom Shotgun Mods: spare thermal clip, blade attachment Sniper: Javelin Mods: concentration mod, spare thermal clip SMG: M-25 Hornet (highest skill requirement?, someone has to use it) high velocity barrel, magazine upgrade Pistol: Scorpion (tricky sticky bomb pistol) or Arc Pistol Mods: high caliber barrel, melee stunner Heavy: M-490 Blackstorm (sucks enemies toward target area, big explosion, good for mayhem) Yatsuhashi Daichi Assault: M-76 Revenant Mods: extended barrel, stability damper Shotgun: M-300 Claymore (slow, devastating at close range) Mods: omni-blade, high-velocity barrel Sniper: M-92 Mantis (slow-firing, fairly competent damage) Mods: concentration mod, high velocity barrel SMG: Blood Pack Punisher (anti-armor functionality, heavy for an SMG, meant for close range) Mods: high caliber barrel, stability damper Pistol: Executioner Pistol (slow and powerful) Mods: heavy barrel, melee stunner Heavy: M-451 Firestorm Penny Assault: Particle Rifle (fire a green beam, highly advanced) otherwise, ME3 Geth Pulse Rifle Mods: extended barrel, omni-blade Shotgun: Geth Plasma Shotgun (can be charged, generates plasma on impact) Mods: high velocity barrel, smart choke Sniper: Javelin Mods: extended barrel, spare themal clip SMG: Collector SMG (beam weapon, but sadly It's a creepy piece of biomechanical weaponry) alternatively the Geth Plasma SMG Mods: high caliber barrel, magazine upgrade Pistol: Arc Pistol (charge for extra damage) Mods: heavy barrel, magazine upgrade Heavy: Collector Particle Beam Villains Cinder Assault: Particle Rifle (incinerates targets) Mods: magazine upgrade, omni-blade Shotgun: Graal Spike Thrower (good range, accuracy, and effectiveness against armor, fires flechetes designed to tear into Thresher Maws, possesses "dead krogans' knives" term that are designed to cause internal bleeding if the user is swallowed to choose, some nasty ones available Mods: spare thermal clip, smart choke Sniper: Kishock Harpoon Gun (the most vicious sniper in the game, the harpoons are designed to cause "massive" internal bleeding and have disruptors to kill synthetics) alternately an M-13 Raptor (close and fast) Mods: ultralight materials, extended barrel/high-velocity barrel SMG: Geth Plasma SMG (for close, rapid, sustained fire, plasma would do some nasty things to the human body) M-12 Locust (for aimed shots, killed two presidents in one attack) Mods: high-velocity barrel, power magnifier Pistol: Scorpion (let's victims panic in futility in the three seconds before the rounds detonate) Mods: power magnifier, high caliber barrel Heavy: M-451 Firestorm 'Emerald' Assault: Mods: Shotgun: Mods: Sniper: Mods: SMG: M-4 Shuriken Mods: Pistol: M-6 Carnifex (a revolver in a modern setting usually suggests a desire for stopping power. That or a lack of technical skilll and resources) M-358 Talon (second choice, revolving heat sinks, close range effectiveness seem like a good counterpart to her weapons' sickle mode just sickle mode) Mods: power magnifier, high-caliber barrel Heavy: 'Mercury' Assault: Mods: Shotgun: M-22 Eviscerator (fires serrated flechetes, good penetration, decent range) Mods: Sniper: Mods: SMG: Mods: Pistol: N7 Eagle Mods: magazine upgrade, melee stunner Heavy: More teams to follow What do you think suits them? Feel free to do other teams. Debate and reasoning is highly apprecitated. Category:Blog posts